


Keys

by sinofwriting



Series: Request a Fic [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "God, I've missed you."
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: Request a Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980481
Kudos: 19





	Keys

Shayne could feel his desk moving as his left foot repeatedly hit one of the legs. His eyes focused on the clock that seemed to be stuck at 9:51 am for the last ten minutes. The time changed and his eyes left the clock to look at his front door, before his eyes returned to the clock. He does that for another few minutes, before getting up and moving to the kitchen, focusing on the few dirty dishes he had from breakfast. 

He lets his brain shut down with the repetitive motions of rinsing, scrubbing, rinsing, and then toweling dry. He doesn’t notice as the clock ticks to 10 or the door open just a minute later. He doesn’t notice as a suitcase is rolled into the small entryway slash hallway or the door closing, lock clicking in place. He does notice when a set of keys are set on the kitchen counter, a soft clinking sound entering the air. 

He barely manages to dry off his hands and shut the water off, before wrapping his arms around the man he hadn’t seen in nearly a month. “God, I’ve missed you.” He whispers, lips brushing Damien’s pulse with every word. He presses his head further into his neck, when he doesn’t say anything, just presses a kiss to his temple, running a soothing hand down his back. “I don’t think I can let go.” Shayne tells him after a minute.   
Damien laughs, squeezing the other tighter. “I don’t think I can let you go either.”


End file.
